Honest
by xXGreenHeartXx
Summary: Imagine a world of endless notes -that would be Blossom's world. Usually, she would be locked up in her room reviewing and writing more notes in for future tests and exams. And yet, her presence was found relaxing and taking a short break from all those notes. Will a certain someone make her realize something she hasn't before? Blossoomer One-Shot! Please R&R! :)


**About the characters, I was getting that fuzzy feeling saying I should try something new like Blossoomer. I actually liked how this story came out, and I might do more Blossoomer fics in the future. I've realized that I really like this new couple! But not as much as Brickercup, though, sorry. Anyway, Please read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else BUT the plot!**

* * *

Blossom sat on the edge of the family pool in the backyard. Her toned, long legs danced in the warm water as she crouched with both arms supporting her on either side. Her silky, auburn hair fell down her back and scattered on the concrete. It shined under the smiling sun that lit up on the city of Townsville with great luminosity. In fact, it was a great day to be inside studying instead of being outside with this heat.

That's what the usual study-addicted Blossom would have done. But today, that study-addicted girl went against her will. Though she wondered, ' _Is this alright? It will only be for a few more minutes...then I'll go back_.' Blossom just wanted a quick break, something that she rarely ever had time for.

She sighed in exhaustion as her eyes eyed her playing feet. Her gentle hands still throbbed with pain from all the writing earlier. She originally planned on continuing her notes and studies out here, but her tired body told her otherwise. ' _Maybe I should get going. The final exam is tomorrow so I need to study as much as I can_!'

Blossom's lower body stayed put as her hands started putting her pink notebook and one-inch binder in her white handbag. Right after, she went back to staring at the glittery water. Her break time was over and it was time to get going to continue those needed notes. "Blossom?" A deep but soft voice came from behind the Puff Leader.

Blossom turned around to face the owner of the sudden voice. It was Boomer. Someone whom Blossom wasn't quite fond about. "What are you doing here?" her voice reflecting any seriousness.

Why _was_ he here, anyway? The blonde boy laughed with his right hand behind his head. "Well I came with Mitch but he ran off with Buttercup, so I figured why not go to the pool..." Blossom huffed and picked her white bag up and pulled it over her exposed shoulder. Her pink loose shirt dangled, her short shorts showed droplets of water on them, and her white sandals showed off her pink painted toe nails. He almost blushed, but stopped it from happening before she noticed.

"Go ahead, I was just about to leave anyway." She spoke truthfully. Her legs walked her past him with her hair flowing behind her sending out that precious scent in it. "Wait!" Boomer spoke grabbing hold of her wrist.

The girl stopped along with the flow of her hair. Her head turned slowly, "What?" Her voice calm and patient. Boomer blushed not being able to hold it back this time, "I-I actually came to see you. Please stay for awhile longer?"

Blossom turned fully around and faced him completely. "What for?"

Boomer smiled, "Umm, I just wanted to talk to someone and you're the only one here." Yet, the leader didn't budge. The boy took notice in this, "I-If you don't want to, you don-" He silenced himself for she was already walking back to where she was before. She sat and flipped her hair off her shoulder and looked at Boomer. "Well?"

The said boy walked over to the beauty and sat next to her. "What did you want to talk about?" Boomer was too into speaking wthout thinking that he didn't think of that. But, what _did_ he want to talk about? He just spoke without thinking it through!

' _Crap! What should I tell her? How was your day today? No,no,no! Think Boomer, THINK!'_

"Uh, Boomer, are you alright?" An angelic and sweet voice interrupted him. He turned to Blossom and nodded. "Y-Yeah! Anyway, what were you doing out here, before I came, you know?"

Blossom breathed in but exhaled soon after, "I was taking a quick break before going back to my notes." Boomer understood. He was always fine with a B- on an exam, but Blossom -she was quite diferent. She strived for the best grade, an A+, and she would study and study until the last minute before the tests were handed out. She didn't know when to quit, everyone can agree to that.

Boomer smiled at this, "You really don't know when to stop do you?" Blossom's breath hitched a bit and her eyes widened. "Excuse me?" The blonde male realized what he had just said and panicked almost quickly. ' _Dammit Boomer, why can't you just shut up and be quiet?_ '

"mhmm...I guess I really don't...but that's what makes up who I am right now. Don't you agree?" she smiled gently at him. It took him by surprise, she was serious like only 20 seconds ago and now, here she was, smiling at him. Boomer smiled, she was right.

"Yeah, but don't you ever trust yourself?" Boomer questioned now dropping his smile and turning to the glistening water. Blossom giggled. She knew what he meant by what he said. She lay her head on his shoulder which, once again, caught him off guard.

"Honestly, I kinda don't," she paused before continuing. "That's why I study more than needed so that I can be convinced that I've finally got it." The boy's arm snaked around her waist startling her. He immediately regretted it and pushed back his arm only to be stopped by a hand holding his wrist. "It's alright, Prince Charming," she said, half-grinning showing off her white teeth.

Boomer's face flushed with a blush at his new nickname from Blossom. Her hand placed his back on her waist. "You know," her voice now sending Boomer shivers and butterflies, "I kinda like you..." The last words alarming him at such a rate. The blue Ruff hesitated a little before hugging her tightly. "D-Do you...really?"

Blossom snickered at him and hugged back with as much passion. "I'm being honest." Boomer removed his face from the crook of her neck and looked at her. "I like you too, then," Boomer replied nervously. But his words had courage.

The redheaded girl let out a muffled laugh at his words. "Good. That means I can do this," Blossom closed the distance between them before he could question or protest. He hesitated before returning the given pleasure. The kiss was broken when Blossom pulled back.

"Promise you'll be with me from now on?" Boomer smiled and blushed at the question and responded, "I promise."

Blossom stroked his hair in a soothing way, "Honest?"

Boomer hugged her once more, "...Honest..."

* * *

 **Hope that you guys (mainly Blossoomer shippers) enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review, It'll make me SUPER HAPPY! Oh and I'll be writing more often than not since it's already vacay or me. :)**

 **Peace! :P**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


End file.
